1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, in particular, for motor vehicles, comprising a mirror base and a mirror head which is pivotable in the travel direction of the vehicle as well as opposite to the travel direction of the vehicle relative to the mirror base.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known exterior rearview mirrors, the mirror head can be pivoted counter to the travel direction of the motor vehicle into a parking position. Moreover, the mirror head can be pivoted also forwardly in the travel direction when impacted. In order to make possible these two pivot movements, the mirror carrier of the mirror head is connected by an intermediate joint to the mirror base. This intermediate joint has two joint axles with which it is connected pivotably with the mirror base as well as with the mirror carrier of the mirror head. The exterior rearview mirror has a complex configuration because of the intermediate joint. Moreover, the assembly of the exterior rearview mirror is made more complicated as a result of the intermediate joint and is thus more expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to configure an exterior rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind such that it provides a simple and inexpensive assembly while having a simple constructive configuration.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the mirror base is provided with bearings engaged by the mirror head by means of bearing elements, wherein, depending on the pivot direction of the mirror head, first bearing elements disengage from the bearings while the other bearing elements form the pivot axles for the mirror head within the bearings.
The mirror head of the exterior rearview mirror according to the invention is directly pivotably connected with the mirror base. The mirror base is provided with the bearings which are engaged by the bearing elements of the mirror head. As a result of this configuration, the exterior rearview mirror according to the invention has a constructively very simple configuration. Since an intermediate joint, as required in the exterior rearview mirrors of the prior art, is eliminated, the exterior rearview mirror according to the invention can be assembled in a simple and inexpensive way.